


Rose-tinted

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Volleygirls [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Canon, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Oikawa’s skirt was riding up her thigh, and it had been far too short to begin with. Back in school, Hajime had seen her naked almost every day for years. Seeing her like this shouldn't have been such a problem. Yet, her throat hurt, and her fingers itched to touch. Hajime clenched her hands into fists, trying to will away the thought of lifting Oikawa's skirt, running her hand along the top of her thigh.After a night out, Iwaizumi and Oikawa get a little closer.





	Rose-tinted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneSpendlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSpendlove/gifts).



> This was a commission. Treat yo'self.
> 
>  
> 
> Part of the series only so I can keep all my wlw content together for easy access. This piece stands alone.

It was late when they made their way home from the club. Oikawa leaned heavily on Hajime's arm, as though they both hadn't drunk a little too much. Hajime paused halfway up the stairs to adjust her skirt, which was riding up for the hundredth time that night. She had borrowed the dress from Oikawa, which explained why it showed off significantly more thigh than Hajime was accustomed to. 

"Hurry up, Iwa-chan," Oikawa complained, motioning to her from the next landing. "Stop trying to flash your neighbours."

"Keep your voice down," Hajime hissed, looking round her with a panicked gaze.

Oikawa giggled. "Nobody there, Iwa-chan."

"I'm gonna hit you," Hajime said, but her anger dissipated almost immediately. She was giddy and lightheaded, still sweaty from dancing, her ears ringing from the noise of the club. She grinned up at Oikawa before following her up the last set of stairs to her floor. 

They leaned into one another, clumsy and trying helplessly to hide their laughter as Hajime struggled to fit her key in the lock. Finally in, they slipped off their shoes, and Hajime steered Oikawa in the direction of the kitchen. "You should drink some water," she said, trying to sound stern. "You've had more than me."

"Nag, nag," Oikawa teased. "Are you my mother, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime scowled. "Do you think I wouldn't hit a drunk person?"

"I know you would," Oikawa said, grinning at her. She tossed her bag onto the couch and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge, giving Hajime a pointed look before taking a long gulp from it. 

Turning her back, Hajime hiked up her own skirt and started to pull down her tights. Despite wearing flat shoes, her feet and legs still ached from dancing, and she knew that Oikawa was probably worse off. 

"Aw, are you getting changed?" Oikawa asked, walking up behind her. 

"It's late," Hajime grumbled, stepping out of her tights and throwing them aside. She set her bare feet down with a sigh.

Oikawa slid her arms around Hajime's waist from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. "You look so cute in my dress, Iwa-chan," she murmured, her breath warm on Hajime's neck. "Keep it on a little longer."

Hajime shivered, and tried to cover it by clearing her throat and shrugging Oikawa off. Hajime wouldn't say she'd ever had a _crush_ on Oikawa, but she'd thought about what it would be like to kiss her, back when she'd still been curious about her own preferences. Annoying, she'd decided at the time. Oikawa would be annoying to kiss; probably self-centred and controlling. Hajime knew it would be objectively terrible, but that didn't stop her from considering what might happen if she turned around now, backed Oikawa against the wall and put a hand on her slim waist. She could still feel Oikawa's breath on the back of her neck.

"Let's go and lie down," Oikawa said suddenly, catching Hajime's wrist.

Swearing, Hajime stumbled after her. "Oikawa—" she protested. "Wait—"

Oikawa flicked on the light as she stepped into Hajime's bedroom. The bed was still covered in clothes, outfits that Hajime had tried and abandoned while Oikawa looked on and professed judgement on her entire wardrobe. 

"Let me move those," Hajime began, but Oikawa swept past her, unconcerned. 

"I'm so drunk,” she announced, falling back on the bed with a huff of laughter. “ _So_ drunk.”

Iwaizumi licked her lips. “Yeah,” she said, hovering over her. “You are.”

Oikawa lifted her arm from her face and squinted up at Hajime. “Your light is so bright,” she complained. Her eyeliner was smudged, lipstick faded. The curls in her hair had loosened. “How do you sleep?”

“In the dark, like a normal person,” Hajime said, but her words lacked their usual bite. 

Oikawa’s skirt was riding up her thigh, and it had been far too short to begin with. Back in school, Hajime had seen her naked almost every day for years. Seeing her like this shouldn't have been such a problem. Yet, her throat hurt, and her fingers itched to touch. Hajime clenched her hands into fists, trying to will away the thought of lifting Oikawa's skirt, running her hand along the top of her thigh.

“You know,” Oikawa murmured, pushing herself up on her elbows. “You really do look good in my clothes.”

Hajime glanced down at her borrowed outfit. She didn't look like herself in Oikawa’s clingy blue dress. She didn't really feel like herself either, and maybe it was that, or maybe it was the alcohol she wasn't used to drinking, or maybe just the way Oikawa was looking up at her with her eyes wide and dark, before saying again, “Iwa, you look so good.”

Hajime moved without meaning to. She put her knee on the bed and cupped her hand around Oikawa’s head as she leaned down and kissed her softly. Oikawa’s quiet gasp sounded loud to Hajime and she paused, holding herself still. Their breathing stuttered against each other’s lips as they hovered, their faces close together, Hajime's fingers curled loosely in her best friend’s hair.

“Iwa,” Oikawa said, very softly. Her eyelashes fluttered against Hajime's cheek. “You’re not going to stop there, are you?”

With a low, helpless sound, Hajime kissed her again, gently nudging her mouth open to feel the heat of her tongue. Oikawa put a hand against the small of her back, and Iwaizumi lowered her weight onto Oikawa, pressing her into the bed, thrilling at the low sound she made in response. The kiss was unhurried and sloppy, less precise than Hajime had expected. Perhaps because they were both drunk. She idly wondered what it would be like to kiss Oikawa when she was sober.

“Oikawa,” Hajime gasped when they parted for breath. She opened her eyes and blinked down at her friend. 

Oikawa stared back, her hand stroking partway up Hajime's back and then down again, lingering at the base of her spine. In that moment, they didn't need to speak. Hajime couldn't have, even if she wanted to. She was hypnotised by the flush across Oikawa's cheeks, and the heavy weight behind her gaze.

Licking her lips nervously, Hajime brushed a long curl of hair behind Oikawa's ear, then froze, feeling as though she had crossed some line by doing so. “Oikawa, do you—really want to do this?”

Smiling, Oikawa pressed their foreheads together briefly, then she kissed the tip of Hajime's nose, and then the corner of her mouth. “Iwa-chan,” she murmured, pulling Hajime against her more tightly.

Hajime fell into her again, unable to stop herself. Oikawa’s mouth was hot against her own. After a moment Oikawa's fingers reached Hajime's shoulders and grasped the zip of the borrowed dress, tugging it down, slipping her hand inside. Her thumb pushed under the band of Hajime's bra.

“Tooru,” Hajime groaned, her fingers trembling where she cupped Oikawa’s face. Oikawa smelled so good; the scent of cheap perfume and hairspray had worn away to leave just the familiar warmth of her skin. Hajime kissed her cheekbone, her eyelid, the pencilled-in curve of her eyebrow, and smiled when Oikawa started to giggle.

"Is this alright, Iw—Hajime-chan?" Oikawa asked softly, toying with Hajime's bra strap again. Her other hand brushed the back of Hajime's thigh, venturing up beneath the hem of her dress. 

Hajime shivered, and her fingers dug into Oikawa's shoulder. "It's more than okay," she groaned.

Oikawa grinned. "Kiss me again."

Matching her grin, Hajime leaned in and caught Oikawa's mouth in a fervent kiss. She pushed her fingers into Oikawa's hair again, grasping thick handfuls of it as their tongues glanced off each other. Hajime tightened her grip and Oikawa moaned, clutching at her more tightly. She slid her hands to Hajime's waist, then grasped her hips with her strong, slender thighs, and rolled Hajime over on the bed. 

Hajime yelped as one of her shoulders rolled over the edge of the bed, but Oikawa didn't let her fall. She moved over Hajime, putting a hand beside her head to support herself. The light silhouetted her, shadowing her face behind her long hair. She reached back to brush it over her shoulder, and Hajime followed the movement, admiring the long line of her throat. She wanted to taste it with her tongue, see what kind of sounds Oikawa would make. Her hand rested on Oikawa's waist, fingers flexing with indecision; smiling, Oikawa reached down and covered Hajime's hand with her own.

“Sorry—" Hajime began, starting to pull away, but Oikawa took her hand and pushed it down, skimming over her hip, and then her thigh. When they reached the hem of her skirt, she pushed up again, bringing the material with her to reveal the lacy edge of her stockings. "Tooru—"

Oikawa lowered her eyes, showing off her smudged makeup. She bit her lip, the corner of her mouth tilting, and then she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up, over her head. Underneath she wore a lacy push-up bra, and her underwear was the same shade of pale green. The thin straps of her garter belt strained against her slim thighs. 

Hajime swallowed thickly. "Fuck. You're really—can I, uh—"

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, laughing. "I'm sitting on top of you half naked."

"I noticed," Hajime growled, her face flushing. She rubbed her thumb over the clasp holding Oikawa's stocking, then looked up at her again, searching out her heavy gaze. When Oikawa nodded, Hajime popped open the clasp of the suspender strap, then slid her thumb under the stretchy edge of Oikawa’s stocking. The lace was rough against her knuckle, but Oikawa’s skin was smooth and downy with fine, pale hairs. She moved her hand over the top of Oikawa’s leg, her thumb reaching in further, stroking the fleshy curve of Oikawa’s inner thigh.

“Iwa—Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasped, her arm shaking where she was holding herself up. She was biting her lower lip again, the flesh turning white against her teeth. “Don’t stop.”

Hajime's stomach tumbled. She used her other hand to pop the rest of the fastenings holding up Oikawa's stockings, then brushed one thumb pad against her underwear. Oikawa gasped, closing her eyes tightly. Hajime stroked her again, keeping her touch light, moving her thumb up and down. She wondered how many people had touched Oikawa like this; how many that she didn't know about? Oikawa had been more secretive since they started university, and Hajime realised that she missed her, badly. She couldn't help but reach up and draw Oikawa down for another lingering kiss. She didn't want to think about it anymore; nothing could be changed, all she could do was make the most of whatever this moment was between them. 

"Hajime," Oikawa whispered, soft against her lips. "What is it?"

Hajime shook her head. "Nothing," she murmured. Then, smiling, "I guess I just miss you."

Oikawa laughed under her breath. "I'm right here, you know."

"I know."

Oikawa sighed. "Mm...me too though. I miss you too."

Hajime nudged her head up and touched the tip of Oikawa's nose with her own. "Do you really wanna do this?"

"I do," Oikawa said, nodding. She grinned crookedly. "You look good like this, Iwa-chan."

"You mentioned," Hajime grumbled, flushing.

Oikawa giggled. "No, I mean—you look good underneath me."

Blood raced to Hajime's face and ears. She reached up to cover her face, groaning. "Oikawa—"

"Is that bad?" Oikawa teased. 

Hajime shook her head. "I hate you."

"If you hated me, you wouldn't kiss me like that," Oikawa purred. 

"Wanna bet?" Hajime growled.

Oikawa laughed at her. Her breasts bounced as she laughed, and Hajime's mouth ran dry at the sight. Oikawa swept her hair back again, pulling it over one shoulder, and then she leaned down, cupping Hajime's face and breathing soft against her lips. "I'll take that bet, Iwa-chan," she murmured, before kissing her again. 

Groaning, Hajime pushed her fingers into Oikawa's hair again, and then she slid a hand down to Oikawa's back and pulled her down until Oikawa's warm breasts pressed against her chest, then she kept going, hand moving down Oikawa's spine. She lifted one of her thighs and pushed it between Oikawa's legs, pressing down until Oikawa began to grind against her slowly. 

"Oh—Iwa—" Oikawa sighed, turning her head and tucking her hot face against Hajime's neck. Her chest rose and fell quickly, while her hips continued to move in the same slow, agonising rhythm. Hajime's cunt began to ache, and shivery static ran over her skin. Unable to reach Oikawa's mouth, Hajime kissed her hot cheek, the delicate curve of her ear, the side of her neck. 

Oikawa's hand ventured down, cupping Hajime's left breast before sliding down, over her waist, then tugging at the fabric of her dress.

"You want this off?" Hajime asked. 

Oikawa nodded. 

Hajime raised her hips, taking Oikawa with her, and began to lift her dress. When she reached her chest, Oikawa sat up and helped her pull it off the rest of the way. Then, before Hajime could lie back down, Oikawa reached underneath her and pinched the fastening of her bra strap, popping it open easily. She put her hand on Hajime's shoulder, pushing her back down to the bed, then she trailed her hand down and ran her fingertips along the soft line of skin just above Hajime's bra cup. 

Hajime's chest heaved. She wanted to pull Oikawa down and kiss her again, but she couldn't take her eyes from Oikawa's face. Oikawa was watching the progress of her own hand, biting her lip as she slid her thumb under Hajime's bra cup, and then rubbed slowly, deliberately over her nipple. She did it again, and Hajime shuddered as the skin tightened and hardened, sending a shiver of pleasure down to her cunt. 

Frowning, Oikawa pushed Hajime's bra out of the way and lowered her head to take the stiff nipple between her lips, sucking on it slowly, stroking it with her tongue. 

"God—fuck," Hajime groaned, tilting her head back, her spine arching. "Tooru—" 

"Mm, you have such cute little boobs, Hajime," Oikawa said sweetly, grinning up at her as she pulled Hajime's bra off completely and threw it behind her. 

Hajime scowled. "Watch it." 

Oikawa laughed, rubbing her thumb back and forth over Hajime's nipple again. "I'm really glad I didn't wear fake nails tonight." 

Confused by the non sequitur, Hajime just blinked at her stupidly. "Huh? Why?" 

"Hajime," Oikawa said, chiding her gently. She brushed her fingertips over Hajime's waist, and then hooked her thumb in the leg of her underwear. 

"Hey—" Hajime began. 

Oikawa ran her fingers around the elastic to Hajime's inner thigh, making her jump at the ticklish sensation. She pressed her knuckles against the lips of Hajime's vulva, stroking her gently through her underwear. And then, like she was drawn to a magnet, she put her thumb over Hajime's clit and pressed down, grinding against it slowly, not too hard, but enough to make her shudder and cry out. 

Hajime caught hold of Oikawa's wrist, biting her bottom lip hard. 

"What is it?" Oikawa murmured. "Want me to stop?" 

"No," Hajime said, meeting Oikawa's gaze and holding it. "Don't stop." 

Still watching Hajime's face, Oikawa pulled Hajime's underwear aside and started to stroke her pussy, her touch infuriatingly gentle. Up and down, moving slowly; just enough pressure to frustrate her, and make her cunt clench in anticipation. And then, just as Hajime was about to tell her to hurry it up, Oikawa pushed two fingers inside her and started to grind in deep, rubbing her wet thumb over Hajime's clit. 

"Oh, shit," Hajime groaned, arching her back again, and then rolling her hips up to meet Oikawa's hand. "Fuck, yes—"

Oikawa kissed her cheek, and then the corner of her mouth, then she began to work her way down, kissing Hajime's throat and collarbone, the fluttery space just above her heart. "So cute," she murmured, before closing her mouth around Hajime's nipple again. She was clumsy and urgent, breathing heavily against Hajime's chest as she licked and sucked, thrusting her hand against her in a slow, determined rhythm. 

"Tooru," Hajime groaned, tugging handfuls of Oikawa's hair. "Fuck, I need—could you—"

"What is it, Hajime-chan?" Oikawa murmured, dragging the tip of her tongue lazily up the centre of Hajime's chest. She slowed the rhythm of her hand, dipping her thumb down to stroke through the slickness of Hajime's pussy before stroking over her clit again, firm and slow. "Like this?"

Hajime shuddered. " _Yes_ ," she moaned, rolling her hips down. "Touch—touch my clit. I want you—to get me off."

A shiver rolled through Oikawa and she pressed closer. "Like this?" she whispered, starting to rub over Hajime's clit in small, tight circles, faster than before.

"Oh—fuck, yeah," Hajime groaned, squeezing her eyes tightly. She cupped Oikawa's face, and tilted her up, fumbling to kiss her again, moaning against her mouth.

"Come on, Hajime," Oikawa prompted between kisses. She took Hajime's bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it. "Wanna feel you come on my fingers—"

Hajime cried out, hips jerking as waves of pleasure began to roll over her, shuddering out from her core until the tremors shook out of her fingers and toes. 

Oikawa kept working her through it, her touch slower but steady, until Hajime was gritting her teeth and shaking from overstimulation.

"Okay," she groaned, finally surrendering and reaching down to grab Oikawa's wrist again. "I'm done, I'm done."

"Aw, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, pouting. "I was just getting started."

Hajime rolled her eyes fondly. "Fine, maybe later."

"No—o," Oikawa groaned, pressing her face against Hajime's chest. "That was so cute, I want to see you do it again."

Despite her already-pink face, Hajime's cheeks burned. "Stop being embarrassing," she growled, rolling her hips to buck Oikawa off. She moved over, grabbing Oikawa's wrists again and pinning them at her sides. "It's my turn now."

Oikawa blinked up at her, eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. "Hajime, kiss me."

"Huh?"

"You just—you look—" Oikawa groaned and squirmed underneath her. "You look so good, and your mouth is all—I just want to kiss you, please?"

"Alright, alright," Hajime mumbled, leaning down to oblige her. Her cunt was still humming with the aftershocks, and tiny shocks of pleasure sparked through her as they kissed lazily. Oikawa continued to shift against her, moving impatiently. Eager to give her a taste of the same pleasure, Hajime started to move down her body, trailing her lips over Oikawa's soft skin, pausing to nuzzle between her generous breasts. She pulled one soft, lacy bra cup aside so she could graze Oikawa's nipple with her teeth, and then she dipped her tongue into Oikawa's navel, holding her while she giggled. It was good to hear her laugh, and Hajime shivered in response, squeezing her more tightly. 

Oikawa sighed and ran her fingers through Hajime's short hair. "Where are you going, Iwa-chan?" she murmured, her voice soft, but with a faint edge to it that took Hajime a moment to place. Nervous. Oikawa was just a little nervous, and eager not to let it show. 

Hajime's stomach twisted pleasantly. "I—I want to—" she began, trailing off awkwardly. She pressed her face against Oikawa's stomach and sighed out heavily. "Can I use my mouth on you?"

Oikawa's stomach jumped beneath her, and she nodded fiercely. "Yes."

Hajime licked her mouth. "Okay," she murmured, lifting her head. She glanced up at Oikawa, and regretted it immediately when the sight of her best friend's shaky smile almost made her lose her courage completely. "Okay," Hajime said again, shuffling down the bed. She shimmied down between Oikawa's thighs, and grabbed the edges of her underwear to tug it down. A lot of giggling and awkward shuffling ensued, but finally Oikawa tossed her underwear across the room and shyly opened her legs again. She still wore her stockings, and something about the sight made Hajime tremble with anticipation. She moved in closer, then she pressed her thumb just above the cleft of Oikawa's cunt and pulled up, opening her up, her red lips spread and glistening like wet petals. 

"Iwa, oh my god," Oikawa groaned, covering her face. "Don't look at me like that."

Hajime grinned. "Shut up, you're beautiful." 

"But it looks so weird," Oikawa complained, her voice muffled. 

"Oi, you'd better not say that about mine." 

"You're not going to say it looks like a flower or something, are you?" 

Hajime snorted. "Idiot. It looks like a pussy." 

Oikawa laughed a little helplessly, and then her voice drifted off into a sigh, and then a moan, as Hajime lowered her head and started to lap at the folds of wet flesh. A part of her was dimly aware how strange this was, or at least that it _ought_ to be strange, but all Hajime could think of was how much she wanted Oikawa to make more of those sounds, how she wanted to see what Oikawa looked like when she came. 

Sighing in contentment, Hajime settled in to her task, teasing slowly, drawing the tip of her tongue up close to Oikawa's clit and then moving away again. 

"Hajime," Oikawa groaned, after several minutes of this. Her thighs squeezed around Hajime's shoulders. "Please—"

Laughing under her breath, Hajime lifted her head again and laved her tongue over Oikawa's clit before starting to suck on it, soft at first and then harder, relishing the way Oikawa shuddered against her, low sounds echoing from her chest. Oikawa spasmed suddenly, crying out Hajime's name, and wetness soaked Hajime's chin and throat. Stunned, she lifted her head, blinking at her friend.

"Did you just—"

"Don't _stop_ ," Oikawa cried, kicking at her impatiently.

Hajime grunted and dropped back down. "Are you fucking kidding me," she muttered, resuming her task. 

But just as Oikawa's spasms began to slow, she cried out again, curling in on herself like a dying insect. Her thighs squeezed Hajime's shoulders so hard it started to hurt. Oikawa was unsurprisingly noisy when she came, crying out and shuddering, clutching at the sheets and then, daringly, Hajime's hair. 

"Tooru," Hajime hissed, pushing one of Oikawa's thighs away. "Oi—"

"Hh—Hajime—d-don't—stop."

Hajime swore. "Are you serious right now?"

"Nn—please, one more—"

"Fuck," Hajime groaned, half annoyed and half turned on. She went down again, rubbing her mouth and chin through the slippery mess of Oikawa's pussy, and then sucking on her swollen clit again. Oikawa came again, practically sobbing her way through it. 

"Iwa—hah," Oikawa moaned, her back arching against the bed. "Ahh, please—it hurts—"

Hajime huffed out a laugh. "You want me to stop or not?"

Oikawa groaned and covered her face. "No. Yes!" 

"Oh my god," Hajime sighed, pushing herself up. She crawled up to cover Oikawa's body again, wiping her face on her shoulder as she went. "Hey, noisykawa," she said, nudging Oikawa's hand with her nose. "What the fuck was that?" She laughed again. "How _many_ was that?"

"I—um. Three? And a half?"

Hajime buried her face against Oikawa's neck, laughing helplessly. After a moment Oikawa joined in, wrapping her arms around Hajime's neck. "You're ridiculous," Hajime told her fondly.

"Doesn't that happen to you?" Oikawa asked in a small voice.

"I mean—yeah, but not _immediately_."

"Poor Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmured, nuzzling the side of her head. 

Hajime snorted. "Watch it."

They shifted against one another, getting comfortable, their heartbeats slowing and their skin cooling. They were still lying on a pile of Hajime's clothes, but she didn't feel like moving. After a little while she began to drift, content and pressed tight against Oikawa's warmth.

"Hey, Iwa-chan?"

"What?"

"That was _really_ good."

Hajime sighed and snuggled closer, tightening her arm around Oikawa's waist. "Yeah."

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Mm."

"Okay. Night, Hajime-chan."

"Mm. Night, Tooru."

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/177732784027/rose-tinted-notallballs-notallbees-haikyuu) | [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1036996077386432512) | [my iwaoi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&pseud_id=notallballs&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
